Please, Don't Leave Me
by draurora17
Summary: The dialogue before Sophia basically abducts the Prince, with a few of Merlin's private thoughts thrown in :p Arthur/Merlin Pairing.


***Spoilers for "The Gates of Avalon"*****  
****Title**: Please, don't leave me...**  
****Author**: ms_pendragon  
**Warnings**: Slash *and massive spoilers*  
**Rating**: PG (I think)  
**Characters/Pairings**: Arthur/Merlin  
**Summary**: The dialogue before Sophia basically abducts the Prince, with a few of Merlin's private thoughts thrown in :p  
**Disclaimer**: The Merlin characters and the plot of "The Gates of Avalon" belong to the BBC. All Rights Reserved. No copyright infringement is intended on the story or script. Don't sue me, I don't own anything!  
**Author's Note**: Ok so I admit I copied their words, but it reveals more about their relationship than the BBC does in the episode ;) Hope you like it.

Merlin took a deep breath and pushed the door open, afraid of the boy he'd find on the other side. He stood in the doorway, watching Arthur angrily packing. The Prince's harsh voice hit him before he could think of anything to say.  
"Get out"  
Merlin flinched, but didn't show the hurt he felt. He stayed where he was and tried to connect with the Arthur he so badly wanted back.  
"I think the King was a bit harsh."  
"I don't need sympathy, Merlin. Especially not from you."  
_It's just the spell talking... _thought Merlin. _He'll snap out of it._  
"I do think he had a point..."  
Arthur stopped what he was doing and rounded on Merlin.  
"I ordered you to get out, now leave me!"  
But Merlin couldn't leave - he wouldn't, until Arthur had come to his senses. He had to see that he wasn't behaving like the future king he was supposed to be. He wouldn't leave Merlin - his manservant, his companion - for a _girl_... would he? Merlin had to explain.  
"I know what you think you're doing, and I know that you think you're in love with Sophia..."  
"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?"  
_I'm the one who loves you, Arthur. Me. Not some girl you've only known for two days.__  
_"I'm your friend."  
"No, Merlin. You're my servant." Said Arthur, maliciously.  
It was as if Arthur had taken his sword and driven it right through Merlin's heart. Merlin reeled from the blow.  
"You don't know what you're doing..." Merlin didn't know who he was trying to convince anymore - Arthur or himself, "...She's cast a spell on you, you're enchanted."  
A soft yet firm voice came from the doorway.  
"I told you people would try to keep us apart."  
_Speak of the Devil. _Merlin turned around.  
"I know." He heard Arthur say blankly. "I won't let that happen."  
_No, Arthur... my Arthur, please... _"Don't listen to her, she's controlling you!"  
For one precious moment, Merlin saw his friend hesitate. _Yes...__  
_"We can elope together - get away from this place, these people." Sophia insisted.  
_Shut up. You can't have him. You can't take him away from me.__  
_"I saw you." Merlin pointed at Sophia's father in a desperate attempt to show Arthur the truth. "I followed him... they're planning to sacrifice you!"  
Infuriatingly calm, Aulfric spoke.  
"You let your servant talk to your guests this way?"  
_His *friend* will talk as he wishes to an evil, jumped up... _"I know what you're going to do, because I followed you to the lake and I heard everything." Why wasn't the man panicking? Merlin turned to Arthur. "You have to believe me." _I can't lose you.__  
_The spell of Merlin's words was beginning to break through the barriers that Sophia had put up around Arthur's heart and mind. Arthur looked confused and Sophia had noticed.  
"Don't listen to him Arthur, let's go. Let's leave tonight." She implored.  
"She's going to kill you. Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality. If you go with her, you'll die!" _If you stay with me, I can protect you. I'll make it better, Arthur, I promise. I can find a way...__  
_"It... it doesn't make sense, we... we were in love." Arthur was trying to understand, trying to break free.  
_Yes, that's it. Come back Arthur. _"They're magical beings. Look at the writing on the staff..." He snatched at it and felt his mood sink as he saw a flash of red.  
"Look at his eyes - look at him - do you believe me now?" Silence. He turned to the Prince. "Arthur, do you see?!"  
"I see everything." Growled Arthur. He faced Merlin, eyes glowing the colour of blood. Tears stung Merlin's eyes as he watched in horror. _I've lost him. I've lost everything.__  
_Merlin did the only thing he could think of left to do. He lunged blindly at Aulfric. He had barely a second to register the flash of white light before he was hurled painfully into the wall. He could see nothing, but as he heard the "lovers" leave, what was left of Merlin's heart that Arthur hadn't destroyed before was smashed into tiny pieces.  
_Please, don't leave me..._


End file.
